deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Antares.I.G.Harrison/Recommended melds (for Beginner, Middle, Advanced, Pro)
For New People : Trying Evolving and Melding in the first spot is very difficult. Look, I'm a advanced player, but that doesn't make melding any easier than beginners. In most RPG or other deck-type games, the skill swap just costs currency. However, Deck Heroes requires a dupicate of the melding card. That's why melding rare cards like Taurus, Octavius and Belphegor are such aurdous tasks. To a beginner, wasting all your gold for nothing is a pretty big nightmare. From now, I will guide you how to meld usefully, based on personal experience and some tips from my friends. xXxXx First off, you need to evolve a creature. It takes 360K for a 3 star, 640K for a 4 star, and 1M for a 5 star. And you will need "Materials". They are acquired from the Chambers and are different for each faction. Each star rating takes a different number of materials to evolve. I don't recommened you tackeld Chamber 4s or above until you have acquired Spiky Bits or some nice 5 star cards, or something with Disposal or Instakill. DO NOT touch the Chamber 5's until you are at least level 65. They are extremely difficult and time-consuming. Especially the Human and Mortii Ones. The heroes also have level 10 hero skills. (Level 10 Judgement, Captivator, Warlock, and Armageddon) If you evolved a creature, you don't have to get it to level 15 for melding. Go to the melding page, select the duplicate, select the master, select the skill you want to learn, and use gold to meld it. Now melding requires a minimum of at least 5,000K Gold and at least 1 copy. xXxXx Recommended melds for new people: 1. Block 8 Frost Rager : Frost Rager is awesome on her own, but paired with Block she can nullify all physical damage and also heal up hp loss from magic as well. A Titania or Anathema will rek it, but No one should have or face an Anathema or Titania that early in-game ;) 2. Earth Totem 6 Blood Warlock : Blood Warlock is an awesome support, too bad he can't learn Frost Armor. Man him up with Earth Totem to make the perfect suport for early neander decks. 3. Recycle 1 Horned Beast : When you complete map 5, you have acess to Thalassa and Horned Beast. The point is here to BE PATIENT. Save up about 10M Gold. Seriously. Do mazes and Guild Maps everyday (Venom Tyrant (Creature) thank you so much for Sac8) and save up those gold. As for Horned Beast, farming lots of them takes about 2 Months with average luck. DO IT. PATIENT PEOPLE WILL PROSPER IN THIS GAME. xXxXx Recommended Melds for mid-people 1. Frost Armor Paladin : Paladin's Anger goes really well with Frost Armor, and Bullseye makes him even mroe deadly 2. Frost Armor Oracle : Great Support, and also a great start-up for Giuld Maps 3. Frost Armor Eye of Jonara : Eye of Jonara is an awesome Assasin. With A Soul Swap rune she can also deal significant damage. 4. Frost Armor Taurus Elder : Good Support for a Neander deck, especially a Spiky Bits Deck. He already has Block, so he can nullify all physical damage, and do decent damage with his Battleblow. 5. Sacrifice Graboid : The Top-spot of Mid-tier gaming - Farm Graboid from Map 10 and get Venom Tyrant. He should rek nearly anything in front of him. For Humans, wait until Ice Shell or Zero Kelvin Wears off, and put him in front of a Paragon or a Mystic. BOOM. xXxXx Recommended Melds for Level 70+ 1. Frost Armor Panther Chief - Good Fighter, and especially strong in Guild Maps 2. Disposal Royal Dragon - Comes in Handy a lot of times 3. Bless Frost Rager - Boss for Guild Maps 4. Sacrifice Twins - Luck based, but can absolutly deciminate anything in front of her (them :p). 5. Immunity Flame Brave : Good Magic dealer with protection from debuffs 6. Frost Armor Naga Mistress : Good Lock-Down hard to get rid of 7. Retreat Queen Temptress : Do I really need to explain her? :-) xXxXx Recommended Melds for Level 80+ 1. Revive Pontiff : HUGELY better than mystic 2. Revive Mythril : Accesible from the Mines 3. Immunity on top of some 5 stars (Any good card with lacking Magic Defense) xXxXx Recommended Melds for Level 90+ 1. Revive Fafnir/Dragonlord/Mimir/Snow Harlot : Boss of revives 2. Sac8 Taurus : No. Words. 3. Immunity Sagittarius : Assasin's King 3.5 : DO NOT EVOLVE OR MELD AQUARIUS. NEVER. 4. Immunity Paragon : Foundation for Pro-game 5. S or D Revive Dullahan, Light Brave, Harbinger or any 4 star with Rebirth 5+. 6. Frost Blade 10 Kitsune : o_O Danse Macabre with Frost Blade? O.P. 7. Revive/Seals Kumiho : With that FB10 Kitsune............. -.- im dead Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts